US Tour 5 Troika
The fifth US Touring production was staged by the non-Equity Troika Productions and ran from 2001 - 2012. The tour set a gruelling pace, often stopping only one night in a location, and performing two, sometimes three shows per stop.Example - Billings, Montana, June 2005 Production Specifics As a production descended from Broadway, it resembled that show more than the London/Video look favoured by European productions. The production ran without the "Pekes and Pollicles" number, and a reduced cast of 20 - for the majority of the run Coricopat and Tantomile were not included. The costumes used for the run were made by Troika's in-house costume department, and have a distinctive pale, bright look to the designs. Credits Cats-Eye LLC. presents: *Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber. Orchestrations by Andrew Lloyd Webber and David Cullen. *Lighting Design by David Hersey. *Lighting Adapted by Rick Belzer. *Set and Costumes Designed by John Napier. *Scenic Design Reproduced by Raymond Huessy. *Scenery adapted by Kelly Tighe (2009) *Casting by Dave Clemmons *Musical Supervisor Kristen Blodgette. *Sound by Mark Norfolk , Gaston Briski. *Musical Director Jonathan W Gorst. *Original Associate Director and Choreographer Gillian Lynne *Original Director Trevor Nunn *Directed and Choreographed for the Tour by Richard Stafford. *Associate Choreographer Suzanne Viverito *Assistant Choreographer Mark R Moreau Gallery Ensemble US5 2012 Reach.jpg|Cast, 2012 Jellicle Songs US 5 2009 11 Colombia 1.jpg|Cast, November 2009, Bogota, Colombia Cast The Casts generally changed seasonally, running from September/October to June/July. 2001 - 2002 2002 - 2003 *Later Additions: Molly Logan - Swing (01/03 - 08/03) 2003 - 2004 *Additional Cast: Lucie Wood as Bombalurina *October 2003 CastRegional Reviews: Washington, D.C., October 2003 2004 - 2005 *Fan Report, March 2005 *Fan Report 2005 - 2006 *Additional Swings 2005/06: Christopher E. Sidoli, Ryan Richardson, Margaret Kelly, Beau Speer *Fan ReportFan Report, London, Ontario 2006 2006 - 2007 2007 - 2008 2008 - 2009 2009 - 2010 *March 2010 Playbill 2010 - 2011 *May 2011 Playbill 2011 - 2012 Tour Dates 2001 - 2002 References: *Tour Dates 2001-02Tour Dates 2001-02 *Fan Trip ReportsFan Trip Reports 2002 - 2003 *Reference2002-03 Tour Dates (INCOMPLETE) 2003 *Sep 16-17 - Orpheum Theater - Sioux City, Iowa *September 30th —October 26th - The National Theatre, Washington, D.C. *Dec. 2 & 3, 2003 - Jesse Auditorium, Columbia, Missouri 2004 * 16 - 18 March 2004 - The Forum, Binghamton, NY * 10 - 12 June 2004 - Wharton Center, Michigan * 23rd August 2004 - Santurce, Puerto Rico Alamy Press Photo description 2005 * April 15-17 - Blaisdell Concert Hall, Honolulu, Hawaii * April 21-24 - Maui Arts & Cultural Center, Hawaii * June 2005 - Billings, Montana * August 2005 - Puebla, Mexico Alamy Press Photo description * ?? - September 25th, 2005 - The Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL (next stop: Rolla, Mo) 2006 - 2007 *January 2006 - Arizona * February 2006 - NJPAC, Newark, NJ 25th Anniversary Tour; February 2006 * 19th March 2006 - Reno, NV (2 shows) * 23rd - 26th March 2006 - Portland, OR (6 shows)Interview with Claire Blakely, Portland Mercury 23rd March 2006 * July 2006 - Peoria, IL * 1st September 2006 - Rio de Janiero, Brazil * 3rd October 2006 - Arena Santiago, ChileLocal Report inc Christopher Sidoli and local, Rodrigo Cruz * October 17, 2006 - Durham, NC - one night only.CVNC - Broadway at Duke: Cats Once Again Proves its Popularity. October 17th, 2006 2007 - 2008 October 14, 2007 – 29th June 2008. Approx. 70 venues in 9 months.Abouttheartists.com 25th anniversary tour information 2008 - 2009 * 7th - 12th October 2008 - VancouverBroadway Across Canada, Vancouver October 2008 * 19th - 22nd November 2008 - NJPAC,Newark, NJ "Cats Glitters at NJPAC" review, 19th November 2009 2009 - 2010 * October 2009 - Carr Performing Arts Centre, Orlando, Florida South American Tour Dates 2012 * Reference2012 Tour Dates, Playbill.com References Category:Productions Category:Article stubs